


A Very Phan Christmas

by usernamesarentcool



Category: Internet Personalities, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, i didnt really follow the prompt, oh well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesarentcool/pseuds/usernamesarentcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Dan and Phil's Christmas together.<br/>Prompt I didn't really follow well but served as inspiration on tumblr from anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Phan Christmas

"Dan, Dan, wake up! Santa's been here!"

Phil's bright voice stirred Dan in the warmth of his bed. He suddenly became aware of the date, and the time. It was early. Too early. Phil had been particularly excited for Christmas this year, and Dan couldn't blame him. Although, for some reason Phil was more enthusiastic this year than the others and Dan couldn't quite figure out why. In their flat, Christmas was typically celebrated by a few presents under the tree from each other and some extra from their families and not as a large production. This year, however, was a big deal.

"Dan! Get up!" Phil's previous animated state had now a slight twinge of annoyance as he vehemently shook Dan. Dan slowly stirred from his supine position and put leaned on his arm. Normally, he'd be irate at Phil for being in his room and awaking him at such an hour, but the holidays brought out the best in both boys and Dan let it roll off his shoulders with ease. Dan couldn't blame Phil for his eager disposition because when Phil liked things he became infatuated with them and this year it was Christmas.

"Daniel!" Dan winced at the use of his proper name. "C'mon Santa's been here, get UP!" Phil shook Dan with intent, to which he replied, "I'm up."

Despite Dan's night owl tendencies and how late he'd been up the previous night he had absolutely no perception of what Phil was referring to. He knew Phil didn't believe in Santa anymore. For Christ's sake, he was 27 years old. Dan sauntered out of bed to the other boy's delight. Phil waved him to the door hurriedly and Dan sluggishly followed behind. Phil was already standing near the Christmas tree when Dan entered the room.

Before him lay a spread of Christmas gifts much more vast than were there last night. There must've been at least five extra presents.

"Jesus, Phil. What did you do?" Dan said questioningly, picking up one of the unfirmiliar parcels. Upon opening the tag he found it read, "To Dan, From Santa" in Phil's handwriting.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Dan sarcastically retorted, placing the package down. "Y'know Phil, I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to lie to me."

"I didn't do anything." Phil responded, "Santa did."  Dan sighed. He clearly was behind it.[  
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imtc_LVPamo)

"Whatever you say. So who wants to go first?" Dan asked, knowing the answer. He sat down on the couch.

"I DO! I DO! I DO!" Phil's voice was echoing throughout the flat. He picked up a present and read the tag.

"To Phil, From Dan." Phil looked up and smiled at his friend before tearing into the careful wrapping of the offering. Dan had spent a mere two days trying to wrap his presents properly. He would be a liar if he said it didn't hurt him to see the delicate paper be torn to shreds, but he said nothing. Dan put effort and thought into the gifts he got Phil. They were best friends. It was important. None of their gifts to each other ever cost mass amounts of money, but they were treasured memories, nonetheless.

Phil ripped open the paper ferociously to see lying before him a box containing his favorite mixings for his favorite holiday drink: hot chocolate. There was an assortment of mixes, marshmallows, chocolate chips, candy canes, and whipped cream, but at the bottom of the bin was the most notable part of the gift. It was a mug that Dan had specifically made for his friend. It was a white cup with black cat whiskers on the front. Dan delighted in the fact that he had one made for himself, black with white whiskers. 

"Aww, Dan! This is absolutely adorable!" Phil threw his hands around Dan in a loving embrace. Dan was hoping for a reaction similar to the one he got. He loved seeing Phil happy. He had always the best of mindsets around his friend and this time was no different. He always felt feelings for Phil in a platonic fashion, but lately they felt stronger. Not wanting to thwart the best friendship of his life, Dan always had shrugged it off. However, the thoughts and feelings remained in his mind, just like they had been since about 2009. Dan admittedly kept the embrace longer than it ought to have been, but neither boy cared.

"I've got a special gift for you." Phil said, pulling away from Dan and getting off the couch. He retrieved a long, tube-shaped bundle of paper and handed it to Dan. Dan nonchalantly tore the paper away and revealed the poster beneath. Guild Wars 2. Phil knew him all too well. Dan shot Phil a smirk and chuckled "As if my obsession wasn't unhealthy already." The boys shared a laugh, and Phil had a smug look from beside Dan on the couch.

For the next hour they opened the rest of their presents. They left only a pile of wrapping paper, the gifts from Santa, and what Dan felt was tension in the air.

"Well," Dan postulated, "before we open the gifts from 'Santa,'" he made air quotes with his fingers earning a sneer from Phil, "I have one more present to give you."

"Really? I don't see any lying about." Phil retorted.

Dan immediately regreted the words that had just spilled out of his mouth. Before just then, he had absolutely no intention of giving Phil an extra gift, nor did he have anything to offer. Dan's eyes shifted around the room for something, anything, that could take the newfound pressure off his chest, to no avail.

"No, uh. No there's not."

The truth was Dan wanted to give Phil a kiss. Just once. Just to see how it was. As much as he hated to admit it, Dan had played out the situation loads of times in his head, most of them ending in an undesirable fashion, hence why Dan hadn't done anything earlier. Dan would never jeopardize their friendship. Dan hadn't realized until just then that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Dan loved every little thing that Phil did. Dan loved his innocent demeanor and the shirts he ocassionally stole and how he smelled when they hugged and his everything. And, frankly, he didn't know how to handle it. At all. Up until then, Dan had never let his emotions affect them, but his mouth had spoken before he could stop to think and now it was too late.

Phil stopped looking with his eyes around the room and looked up at Dan expectantly. Dan looked at Phil's countenance and his pale skin tone and his blue eyes. Dan decided that this was the time. It was now or never. So he closed the distance between their faces and closed his eyes.

For a singular moment in time, everything was absolutely perfect. There was electricity in the room and fireworks were going off in Dan's head. His lips were so soft. Phil was timid at first, not expecting, but quickly became more fervent and passionate. Dan went absolutely insane at this. He was being kissed back by PHIL! He was being kissed back by PHIL? Dan suddenly didn't know what to think. He wasn't gay. Well, he was making out with a guy. Phil pushed Dan down so his back was against the couch. Dan pulled away and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Breathy, Phil sat back up on the couch and said, "Trust me, I do." which Dan had some trouble believing.

Phil got up and grabbed the present off of the floor that Dan had touched earlier and was the smallest of what was left. He sat it in Dan's lap to Dan's dismay. How could he possibly be expected to focus on something so trivial and futile as a stupid present from "Santa" when he just kissed his best friend? His mind was racing a million kilometers per hour. What did any of this mean? Was their friendship ruined? Were they going to stop talking to each oth-

"Open it." Phil's soft voice broke Dan from his less than peaceful reverie.

The box was maybe two inches in length width and height and Dan couldn't fathom what was inside. It was a note. Nothing too special, but a fairly long one written on simple binder paper. Dan unfolded it with trembling hands and read inside.

_Dan,_

_I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm in love with you. I have been practically since we first met. I don't know how to handle that and it scares me. I don't think I've ever been in love with someone before, either. Not like this at least. I unconditionally love you and with each passing day I found it harder and harder to conseal. I would never want to ruin the friendship we have together now. Not for anything. You're probably reading this and making plans to move out. You probably feel disgusted and I can't blame you. If that is the case then put this note down and we'll both just act like this never happened. The last thing I want is for you to be out of my life. I care about you more than I care about myself. I love your little quirks. I love you. It's just that at this point I need to know if you feel the same way. I can't go on much longer in this state. I'm throwing caution to the wind and that genuinely terrifies me, but now I guess it's too late. Cat's out of the bag. So now you know. I love you, I'm in love with you, and I always will love you. So what now?_

_-Phil (P.S. not Santa)_

Dan's hands shook even more upon reading the letter. He just scanned the words of the letter over and over. His eyes were welling up and he had a smile on his face. He had lost words.

"Phil, I-" His words were stifled by the sudden sensation of Phil's hands on the back of his head and Phil's lips on his. The feeling was mutual. They could both tell. Dan pulled away. 

"I love you, too."

It was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't follow the prompt because I'm not very good at writing smut, but if it gets some demand I will add a part 2.


End file.
